Conflicting Love
by Teentitan-X
Summary: my first and GOD please let it be my only BB X RAE fanfic. for the record i HATE! bb x Rae, it is retarded...but my friends giving me 20 to post this so... here i go... Rated M for cursing, no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I…HATE…BB X RAE! It is just a bad couple…but my friend pays me 20 bucks to write this, and we all end up happy. So me (Ty) and Shadow_of_Darkness made this little RP up in our spare time.

Conflicting Love

Chapter 1

Beast Boy jumped into the air, and hit the volleyball with a dead on hit, sending it to the

other side of the court. Collin jumped almost immediately, sending it back to their side.

Robin jumped, missed, but to his luck Terra was able to jump and hit the ball back over

the net. Cyborg hit it back, but gently enough to place it over the net, ending the game.

"Score!" yelled star from the sidelines. "The game is over!" everyone went to the

sidelines with Starfire. "That means Collin, Raven, And Cyborg are victorious!" they all

shared a high five. Robin looked at Terra and Beast boy. "Come on!" "Hey!" said BB

back to him. "Ai'nt my fault you ai'nt got game!" Collin walked up, laughing. "look, you

all got game, it's just that I have more." BB looked—WAIT! Ok…sorry…I went a little

ahead…I believe I should start from…no…not there…ah! Slade…yes…perfect…

A nice full moon's glow swept over Jump City. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch

playing "Mega-Monkeys-Four" and as he was about to beat the last boss, he was crushed.

"DAMN GORILLA!" he yelled. "Shut up!" yelled Robin and Raven who were quietly

enjoying the temporary quiet. Raven read a book while Robin napped on the couch.

Robin sighed. "Never been this relaxed, just to sit here with no cares…" BB pressed,

"restart" but just as he did the alarm started to ring. "Dang…" he paused it and star and

Cyborg were in there is 2 seconds. "What is the trouble?" Robin looked at the screen

angry, sad, or…SOMETHING… "Slade…"

-Meanwhile-

Slade pushed one of the hospital guard's aside, as he entered the little boy's room. "Sorry

for the intrusion." He said as he picked up a small green vial. "I cannot believe they'd use

something like this for medicine." He jumped out the window, onto the Fire Escape.

BB and Raven were the first to arrive. Hey went in the front door. BB naturally walked

up to the counter. "Ok…" he said to the girl. "I need a criminal report and you're phone

number, because you're really cute."

"Beast Boy, she wouldn't give it to you if you were Slade." Raven joked.

"why not?"

"there's a number of reason. 1, everyone knows you like Terra, 2, you're gay and 3,…"

"Shut it!" he turned back to the clerk. "where is the big scary guy?"

"5th floor…"

"thanks." He walked up toward the fifth floor, and Raven followed, and were shortly

joined by the rest of the team after the clerk thing. Robin saw Slade jumping out the

window, "HEY!" he went out the window but Slade had already disappeared. "DAMN!"

robin hit the railing. Cyborg walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's

go…"


	2. Chapter 2

For those who wish to know what slade's planning, I shall tell you (since it won't be revealed in this fanfics) he is planning to go to steel city to find his daughter. I think Redeagle321 (Person playing Slade) is really good at it. Titans.

Conflicting Love

Chapter 2

BB sat back on the couch. "Where'd Slade go?" he asked as he started his game back. "I

Don't know." Said Robin hitting the wall. "But I shouldn't have just stood there, I should

have chased him!" Starfire walked up. "Do not yell at yourself Robin, you require rest."

"I don't need rest! I need a lead."

Cyborg got angry. "Ok look here twig boy! You've been obsessed with that

Motherfucker ever since we heard of him! LET. HIM. GO!" he yelled frustrated. He

Breathed very deeply "theres no reason to be so obsessed!" he tried to try and calm

himself down. Robin looked at him, and then started to walk off. "Just shut the hell up,

tin-can." He walked off. "Oh you did not just say WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!" he was

on fire at this point. He ran after him "I wish robin would stop his obsession with our

rival." Said Starfire. "Yeah…" said BB not looking at his game still. "I do too." BB got

an urge to talk to Raven. He had no remote idea why he should but he did. He paused his

game and stood up, walked over to Raven and sat down. "Hey" he said to her quietly.

She looked at him. "what?" she asked. "nothing, just wanted to talk." She raised an

eyebrow. "huh?"

"What's up?"

"nothing."

"how's the book?"

"good."

He sighed, then Raven looked at him. "will you just go play your stupid game?

"aw, come on." He joked and smiled Slyly, bouncing his eyebrows. "Face it, you know

you dig me." Raven looked at him not amused "yeah, I _really _like you." She said

sarcastically. _What is with all this "you dig me" and talking to me crap? Most of all, why _

_do I care? _She thought. "Because" said someone in her head. "you love him" Raven's

eyes went wide, but BB was already playing his game. She stood up, then walked into the

hall, entered her room and sat on the bed confused. room, sat down on her bed and

thought. "Love? I do _NOT _love that sniveling sweat drop." She thought

"'course, you "dig" him, as he would say, why else would you defend him so much?"

"that's a laugh" she thought, ignoring her question.

"NOPE! L-O-V-E" she spelled. "Love him!" then the alarm rang, and the towe was

illuminated in the red glow of the alarm lights. "shut up!" she thought

as she walked into the room. "who's talking to me anyway?"

"I'm the emotion of love, silly!" another voice joined in, this one deeper and more seductive sounding.

"And, _I'm _lust." She said.

"Love? _LUST?!_" she thought. "I have those emotions?" then Robin interrupted her. "Great, it's Slade."

-12 minutes later-

Robin landed in the power plant. "why is he breaking into the power plant?" asked

Cyborg who pulled up in his Blue T-Car. :I don't know" said robin. "but I intend to find

out. Meanwhile BB and raven, who landed on the roof not five minutes ago waited there.

Raven avoided eye contact. BB saw Slade walk out of the power plant and start to spar

with Robin and Cy. "There he is"

"This is going to be dangerous" said raven, still avoiding eye contact.

"yeah" BB hugged her, he knew it was a bad idea instantly and pulled back. Their eyes

met. "we'll talk about this later" said Raven, then turned into a shadow then teleported to

the battle, then B thought. _Almost got her, now all I need is sympathy_. Then he swooped

down as an owl onto the battle, turned into a tiger and ran at Slade. Slade jumped away,

then pulled out his staff. "Come now, is that all you have titans?" Raven levitated a car,

and threw it at Slade, while Cy shot an energy beam at him. He dodged both. Star shot a

flurry of starbolts that missed except for one from which he quickly recovered. "I do not

wish to fight you! But I will if you do not surrender!" she shot lasers from her eyes,

which missed. Robin threw a freeze disc at Slade, while BB jumped at him as a gorilla.

He dodged the disc, but was hit successfully by the gorilla. _I cannot finish them all, right _

_here_ he thought. He pulled out the green vial, which now glowed of radiation from a

power plant reactor; he then dropped a drop on a rat, which then grew into a mutant.

Slade ran off. Robin ran after him, leaving the team to deal with the rat. Raven threw a

rock at it, but had little effect. BB became a lion and jumped at it. "RHOAR!" he yelled

swiping at him. The rat quickly sliced him. He walked over to BB's human body, and

continued to shred him up. "YO! Get your filthy ass of his filthy ass!" Cyborg yelled as

he shot him, then ran up and uppercut him. "where's star?!" asked cy. "she went with

robin!" then she saw BB bleeding. "Beast Boy!" she ran over and kneeled next to him. "I

need to get him to the medical bay!"

"Then go!" yelled Cyborg. "I can handle this bed-bug!" he shot it as raven teleported to

the medical bay and frantically started to hook him up to the bed. Beast Boy woke up a

minute later. He stopped bleeding earlier. "ouch!" he yelled. He looked at Raven who

asked him, with her hood up, "are you alright?"

"yeah" he said. His next question was totally out of place, out of reason, he had to

influence of any kind , but he asked anyway. "want to go out?"

"ugh…" she thought it was a joke. "uh…sure?" his eyes went wide. "really?" he said

surprised. "yeah." She walked away, blushing. "HORRAY" yelled Love. "We did it!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's only a friend outing" she reassured herself. "don't you hate--"

she was cut off to quickly. "NO!" she sat on the bed and waited for the rest of the team.

-5 minutes later-

Raven sat on the couch reading her book, then Cyborg came in. "B alright?" he asked.

"yeah. He will be, what about you?"

"never better" he said. Then started to walk to his room. Then robn walked in, bruised

and cut, but not too bad. "you alright?" asked Raven. "yeah" he said. "wheres Star?" he

frowned quickly. "I don't know, I hope she's alright though." He walked to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Conflicting love

Chapter 3

Beast Boy woke up. The hardness of the hospital bed made his back stiff and

uncomfortable, during sleep. The medical wires had easily closed the wounds, however

he was still sore. He sat up, and walked to the kitchen saying "ow" every time he stepped.

Raven saw him enter, but tried not to make eye contact. "Don't think I forgot our date,

Raven" he said smiling evilly. Raven blushed when he said this, and told him. "Yeah,

whatever" He pulled out a cube of tofu from the fridge and started to eat it. Robin walked

up to him confused. "uh…Date?"

"yeah, Raven said yes to a date with me last night."

"with you?" asked Cyborg as he walked in.

Raven stood up and walked into her room, embarrassed. She opened her door, entered,

locked it, and sat on her bed. The closed curtain made it dark in her room. She sighed.

"did I really do that last night?" she asked herself.

"trust me darling" said lust. "I don't forget something like that.

"neither do I" said Love.

Another emotion joined in. "I can't wait for this date tonight!" she said. "Hey longing"

said Love. Raven interrupted. "What's with the affectionate emotions?" she sighed, with

no answer. She sat criss-cross and started meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she stayed in her room all day,

either meditating or reading her book, by the time 8:00 came up she stopped, closed her

book, and started to get ready. Meanwhile BB was already ready, playing his game

waiting for her to come in. he was wearing purple pants and a black T-Shirt. Also

wearing green Shoes. Raven donned a light Purple T-shirt with no sleeves, but to cover

up she put on a black hoodie with a picture of an average Raven on it. "No pun intended."

She said to herself, as she put on purple jeans. "Why am I even doing this?" she kept her

regular boots on and walked into the ops. BB looked over the couch, "Hey, what's up?

let's go." He turned off his game and stood up. "wanna ride on my moped or you wanna

fly?" she took it as a rhetorical question, as she flew out the window. A few minutes later

BB on his moped, driving down the street as raven flew over him. "Where are we

going?" she asked from the sky. "It's a pretty fun place, it's been designed to be cool for

people like you _and _me." He sped up, so did Raven. Raven saw someone on top of the

skyscraper. "Starfire?" she flew over to her. "R-Raven?" she was weak, and had a huge

burn mark on her side. "Starfire, are you ok?" she asked looking at her injury. "just a

mere flesh wound" she gasped in pain as Raven touched it. Raven scoffed. "Yeah right."

She grabbed her hands and teleported Starfire to the living room. She helped her limp to a

bed in the medical bay. Robin ran up to her. "Is Starfire ok?"

"yeah, she will be"

"what about your--" Robin snickered a little bit. "Date?"

She slapped him. **Hard.**

Robin held his cheek in agony as Raven teleported back to BB, who was waiting outside

a Teen Center, named "Elevation" BB looked at her, not amused. "Where were you?"

"I found Starfire." She told him

"ok then, good." He turned his head away. "I…thought you…stood me up." She looked

at him sadly. "I wouldn't do that." She said it in a very caring voice, which surprised

them both. "Yeah…" he said slowly. He went in. "come on" she shrugged and followed.

There was a big dance floor, a small room with couches, and a big ETC on the wall, there

was a game room, which housed a bunch of game systems. And there was a smaller room

for the DJ. There was also a bathroom in the back. BB went up to the counter. "can I have

a…uh, two pieces of pizza?"

"Two? Why?" she asked. "You usually come here alone." He blushed at this statement.

Raven half-smiled a laugh. "Yeah but tonight, I got a date" she sneered. "is my ban from

the game room up yet?" he asked. "No, the pizza incident got you banned for life,

remember?"

"For Life? Who said that?" he asked wondering.

"I did, just now, now beat it kid" she handed him two pieces of pizza. He walked back

over to raven and handed her a piece. "Stupid, old piece of shit-faced garbage." He

walked into the ETC room and sat down, and Rae sat down next to him. She pulled out a

book and read as she ate. "I need some pills, my arm is killing me" he stood up and

walked off. "Call this a date?" asked Love. "not now, love"

"Oh, come on! We need to spice up this date!"

"Spice up?" she shuddered. "Besides he's only a friend and…you know, I'm a demon."

"Kiss him!"

"Ew, no!"

"NOW!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know you love him! You can't get him out of your head!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU KEEP REMINDING ME OF HIM!"

"Love!"

"SHUT UP STUPID!" Raven thought a moment. "he doen't want me, he like girls who

can feel. Girls like Terra…" she sighed. "and I do not need my heart broken again." She

remembered malchior. The dark dragon. He tricked her, and BB made her feel

better…well she kind of forced it…and…yeah. BB came back. "Something wrong?" he

asked. "no…" she sighed. "do you care for me" this caught him off guard. "yeah…"

"okay…I shouldn't even be here…"

"yes, you should." He turned her head back around.

"I should?" he leant in,

"definitely."

closer…

closer still…

about to touch…

**Crash!** There was a glass explosion. Raven pushed him away, lifted up her hood and

said. "sorry Beast Boy, I-I have- I have to go" she ran out the door, and BB fell to his

knees crying. He stood up, and ran out too but Raven was nowhere in sight. Beast Boy

cried and walked into an alleyway and layed down, crying. "Why…?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aww….poor Beast Boy…

Conflicting love

Chapter 4

Beast Boy woke up in an alley. He stood up, his eyes still a little damp. It had started to

rain a foe minutes ago. He walked along the sidewalk, thinking, "Why?" when he finally

made it back to the tower, he walked into the living room. He sat down, then he knew

what he had to do. He had to run away. Make her worry… "Then she'll like

me…sympathize me." He stood up and walked into Cyborg's room, he got some of his

Tech. Then he got his suitcase, and then he walked out.

-10 minutes later-

Raven flew in the window. She looked around making sure Beast Boy wasn't home.

When she saw he wasn't she entered her room. She redressed into her leotard and cloak.

She groaned. "What have I done?" she started to cry. "WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?!"

she needed a drink. Yeah, that's it she needed something to drink. That would calm her

nerves. She stood up, and walked into the kitchen, and while she was pouring her tea, she

noticed a note; it was taped to the couch. "What the…?" she walked over and picked up

the note.

Dear Titans

_Within the last few hours I have felt heartbreak. Within my entire life of my family dieing, my foster families dieing and the Doom Patrol treating me like crap_

_I have finally snapped. Don't worry, I am not going to_

_Kill myself. I only want to be alone for a while_

_To think about a few things. Do not _

_Come and look for me, as_

_You may not like _

_What you find._

_-Beast Boy_

Raven stared at the note in disbelief. "He ran away…" she threw it away, and flew out

the window. "_do not worry I'm not going to kill myself_" that line eased her. She flew

everywhere. Ben's Pie Shop, The Pizza Place, Tofu King, and even places that he

wouldn't go in a million years. Meat-Mania, the School, and even a place called Burger

King. (it was new here, but old everywhere else) She sighed, and just as she was about to

search the Uptown District, her jewel pinning her cloak together started to flash. She

opened her communicator. "where are you Raven?" asked Robin. "Yo, you should get

over here. Cinderblock's Tearing up the place." Warned Cyborg. "I'm on my way." She

told them, and closed her communicator. Luckily she was already nearby. She flew to the

old industrial district. The Titans were waiting for her. When she arrived Robin ran in

and gave cinderblock a roundhouse to the face. Starfire already had the huge burn on her

side, so she was out of this fight; she had to wait at the Tower. The rest of the titans

moved in when they heard robin yell, "Titans, GO!" Cyborg unleashed a blast of blue

laser kinetic energy. Cinderblock recoiled, giving Robin a chance to freeze him with one

of his freeze discs. With Cinderblock incapacitated the SWAT teams were able to restrain

him easier, and send him to jail. While cinderblock was being hauled away, their

communicator bleeped again. "New villain." Said Cyborg looking at his wrist. The Titans

took off. "I sure hope Beast Boy's ok…" she said to herself. "You're only proving my

point" said love. "ok!" Raven said. "I…might…just might…remotely…care…for him…"

She told her. "Happy now?" Raven asked love. "Good enough for me!" she replied.

When they made it to the Villain's scene of the crime, he was long gone. But, in a form

of the old Zorro, or whatever-it-was-called movies. He left a symbol on the wall, but it

was an "S" which everyone thought…well you could guess…

"Slade…" said robin looking at the cracked up building. A nearby citizen scoffed. "This

wasn't Slade, didn't you get the news? He's in steel city. This was done by _Senka, _

whoever that is." Robin grabbed his shirt. "how do you know this?!" the guy looked

scared. "he yelled 'Senka will have his revenge!' I didn't know who he is, HONEST!"

Robin let him go. Cyborg opened the communicator, and started to click at it. "what are

you doing?" asked Robin. "I'm tellin' bee that Slade's there. We can't let them let their

guard down." Bumblebee appeared on the screen. "What's up Sparky?"

"Keep your guard up Bumblebee, really bad dude named 'Slade' is there. He's stronger

than he looks." He told her while the rest of the team looked around for clues. "how

tough could he be?" asked bumblebee. Suddenly Mas Y Menos appeared, Menos was

piggy-backing Mas, they were holding a picture of a House. "Señor Cyborg! cómo son

usted! Señora bumblebee dónde podemos colgar este cuadro en?" they asked her. "uh…"

she was stumped. "yes?" they narrowed her eyes at her, then sped off. "as I was

saying…how tough could he be?"

"we've been chasing him for years."

"dang...alright, thanks for the warning Sparky."

No problem" he shut his comm. And gestured toward the team. "anything?"

Robin walked up. "no…let's go-" he was cut off by the alarm ringing on his comm.

"titans hurry!" Senka was at the old movie theatre.

-meanwhile-

Senka busted open the Cash Register to the movie theatre. "gotta move faster." His

ultimate goal was in sight. Right as soon as he was about to leave Robin knocked him

down with one of his bird-a-rangs. Senka recoiled, and when he recovered he looked at

them. "Stand down, Senka." Robin demanded. "or we'll force you down." Senka only

stared at the Titans. "Where's your green friend?" he asked in a very deep voice. They all

looked at Raven. "No time to explain now!" she said. She levitated a car, while Cyborg

readied his cannon. Senka pulled out a disc. "Hey ain't that my--" he was cut off when he

threw it at them, trapping them in a force field. "—force field generator…" he sighed.

"now what?" asked Robin. "Can Raven not levitate objects through this force field?"

asked Starfire. They looked around the force field. It glowed yellow, and on the top was

the disc, which generated it. "I think so." Said raven. "azarath metrion zinthos" a small,

foot size rock floated and flew at the disc, destroying it. But Senka had already escaped.

"Damn it!" yelled Robin. "We had him!" the team sighed. Raven merely flew off in

search of Beast Boy. "Raven!" yelled Robin. "What?" "What happened to Beast Boy?"

she threw the note he wrote at them and flew off again, searching for her heartbroken

friend.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to put a little Rob/Star in this chapter, I mean IF you consider what happens Rob/Star. However it will kick in later on in the story…what; I can't add my favorite couple? Whatever…FORGET ALL THE ANTI Rob/Star DORKS. If you don't like it, FUCK YOU! (lol)

Conflicting love

Chapter 5

It's been three days, with no sign of Beast Boy. Raven blamed herself for this. She

couldn't take it. She wanted to find him. She needed to find him…she…

Loved him…

There…she admits it…

It swells up inside her. She fights it no more. Perhaps she could keep

going…kisses…bed…all the extra romantic crap…kids…

She shuddered at the thought. She didn't think this; it was love. It was love. Right? IT

WAS LOVE! (And the non-resistant moments do not swell her once more) "Ha! That

wasn't me talking girl." Love replied. "Shut up, Shut up, shut up!" Love laughed at her

desperation.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Raven closed her eyes and stopped flying

forward. She opened them and looked ahead. Nothing but empty sky stretched in front of

her. It was five in the morning. She yawned. "Great, and now I'm tired." She blinked

twice and thought. "Maybe I should go get some sleep" but before she could get another

thought in; Senka kicked her into the nearest office. She broke through the carpet and

skidded into a water dispenser, soaking her to the bones. She sighed, put her hood on and

reached for her communicator. But it wasn't there. She saw Senka on the other side of the

office. "Looking for this?" he asked holding up her communicator. Raven grabbed him in

a bubble of dark energy, held him against the wall. He struggled but was no match for the

dark chakra. "You could be doing better things you know." Raven told im, bringing her

face close to his mask. "Hmm…your right sweetie, maybe there is...i'm sorry, I won't do

it again." He said. He was set down, but Raven kept her guard up. Senka removed his

mask. Raven was happy that she did not know this boy, although he seemed familiar.

Small boy, brown hair, Black eyes, just a normal kid. He sighed; he smirked and grabbed

Raven's chin and brought her in for a kiss, until Raven pushed him away. His expression

stayed blank, while Raven's face was full of pure shock. "See ya toots" he jumped out the

window, from the 18th floor. Raven didn't even move. She only held both of her hands to

her lips. Even Love and Lust were speechless. Raven snapped herself out of it, and flew

back to the tower. She landed on the roof and opened the door to the hallways. When she

walked into the tower Robin immediately ran up to her. "Any luck?" she shook her head,

walked to her room and collapsed on her bed. Outside her room, Robin was thinking.

"_What happened to her?" _obviously he wasn't going to get an immediate answer so he

went to the living room. "Hey man, want some pizza?" Cyborg was on the phone ready to

order. "Sure," he said smiling. "I'll take the usual."

"Yeah, hey it's Cyborg" he was back at the phone.

Mumbling on the phone.

"Naw, I just want the usual."

More mumbling.

"Yeah, I want four pies."

More mumbling.

"_PIZZA _pies, not apple pies. Yeah, BB ain't here."

more mumbling.

"Aw, come on! I'm way cooler than the little grass stain, how do you like him-"

mumble, mumble, mumble.

"whatever, just tell Eddie to hurry, will ya? Thanks." He hung it up.

"Fan issues Cyborg?" Robin asked smirking.

Cyborg gave him a sidelong glance. "I'd better go charge" Cy walked off.

Robin was alone. "Where's Starfire?" he asked himself. He shrugged, and walked off to

find her. "Starfire?" he called out in the halls.

No response.

He walked on and when he saw Star's door open ajar, he opened it, and walked inside.

He was shocked to see what he had just barged in on. Robin's eyes went wide in shock.

Starfire screamed. "EXIT IMMEDIANTLY!"

She shot an eye-starbolt at him, and the impact threw him out the door, and then Starfire

closed it. Robin was gasping fast, when Cyborg walked by he saw Robin on the floor.

"Hey man," he said while helping him up. Robin only sat there wide-eyed. "you look like

you saw a ghost." Robin struggled to speak. "Y-y-y-you…c-could say…th-th-that…" he

didn't look like he saw a ghost; he looked like he nearly _DIED_. Cyborg put the puzzle

together.

Starfire's scream…

Robin speechless…

Star just slamming her door on _robin? ROBIN?_

Cyborg burst out laughing. "YOU SAW THE BITCH NAKED!" he fell to the floor

laughing, he nearly ran out of air…(even I, as the author, laughed at the idea)

When he stopped, the pizza man arrived. Robin and Cyborg walked into the living room

and started to eat. Starfire and Raven did not join them, for known reasons.

-meanwhile-

Raven sat in her room, meditating.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos…Azaroth Metrion Zinthos" (all underlined text will be Raven's thought's talking, examples-

Love _Lust _**Longing**, others will be explained along the way.

Why did Senka kiss us?

I wish that were Beast Boy

_So do I, except I wish he was naked…and we were in the shower, with a large can of _

_whipped cream, and a couple cherries and-_

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled at her emotions.

Just trying to spice things up, sheesh…

Haha, but I'd do with a mere kiss.

Raven gasped at the scent. She sensed Beast Boy was nearby…but…where? She stood up

and walked out of her room. She walked over to Starfire's room; she knocked. "hey,

Starfire? You in there?"

"Go away please" the muffled response said.

"you know…" Raven said. "I could just phase through."

"enter…"

Raven opened the door, to see Starfire in the corner, (yes, she's fully dressed) sniffling,

with small tears coming out of her eyes. "Starfire, what happened?"

She sniffled. "Robin saw me undressing, I fear I have lost him. I shot him with one of my

Starbolts and now…he will not forgive me.

Raven sighed. "Look, he'll forgive you. Robin's like that…trust me" she put her hand on

her back. "You are sure?" asked Starfire.

"Positive"

"well…very well then." She stood up and followed Raven into the living room


	6. Chapter 6

**Now then…****I bet I had a few of you fooled with Senka, come on! Admit it…you thought Senka was BB. ADMIT IT! But you know, life has…uh…you know what…screw it just read.**

Conflicting Love

Chapter 6

"Maybe I did kind of leave him there with no explanation of any kind. AUGH! This is

my fault." Raven was beating herself up; it was about four days later, still no

apprehension of Senka, or sign of Beast Boy. The trace of him was merely some kind of

banana with his scent. How did it have his scent again? Oh, who cares? Raven stayed in

her room most of the day, as well as robin. Robin's little…incident was traumatic on him,

and BB's disappearance only made it worse, especially on Raven. She lay on her bed.

"Where the hell is my cloak at?" she stood up and walked to the closet. As she was

pulling down a cloak, she was thinking. "It's going to be different here; I know that" she

pinned the cloak to her chest. She left her room and went into the living room. No Robin.

Typical. he's probably hiding from Starfire…where's Starfire? Who cares? Raven

walked into the living room and sat on the couch, pulled out a book and started to read.

_The beast threw me, and as I flew through the sky I activated my jet-boots; the heat of them making me sweat, but it kept me in the air long enough to launch a rocket at the large robot._

"Hey Raven" said Cyborg as he sat on the couch, and turned on the television. "Could

you go read somewhere else? 'Glory Battle's on." Raven stood up and walked into the

hallway. On her way to the roof, she spotted Robin's room open ajar. She took a peek in

only to see Robin still sleeping. _AT THREE IN THE AFTERNOON?_ Who sleeps until

then? Apparently robin does. She shut the door, and sighed. She left to go read.

-Meanwhile-

Senka busted open the door to the Biochemistry/Gene testing laboratory. All the people

in the lobby ran away as he walked in. he approached the counter and grabbed the

Clergy's collar. "Where's the 5th lab?!" she pointed to the Elevator. "eighth floor" she

said shakily. Senka released her, then walked to the elevator. He presses a button and the

elevator rose to the eighth floor. When he walked in, all the scientists ran away, either to

the stairs or out a window, not caring about the death possibility. Senka walked over to a

large fogged-up container. He kicked the glass and took the vials from inside. He put

them in his pocket and jumped out the window.

-later-

Senka was on the roof of a skyscraper. (Now with 3 blue vials and a green one) He

poured the contained liquids into a small Grenade looking orb. "Let's see if they like

this." He snickered evilly. He put it on his belt and ran to the nearby Bank.

-Meanwhile-

Raven sat on her bed reading, but not really reading. She was reading in the fashion

where you read the words, but don't remember them because your mind is elsewhere. In

this case it was on Beast Boy. But the thoughts quickly ceased as the alarm started to

ring. The whole team ran into the living room, only to see Starfire already typing at the

computer. "Since when do you know how to operate that thing?" asked Cyborg. She did

not reply; she only flew out the window. Robin, and Cyborg ran downstairs. Raven

followed Starfire. "Well, what happened between you and Robin?" Asked Raven.

"Me and him agreed to a lovely date tomorrow, I am not sure how the conversation

moved to that area, but it is true now so I must deal with it." "Better than a break-

up…and better then him running away." They both sighed, then spotted Senka tearing up

the bank. "There he is." Said "Starfire. "Let's go" Raven and Starfire both flew down,

ready for action, and Robin and Cyborg appeared a few moments later. "Surrender now

Senka" threatened Robin. "Or prepare to go down" Senka replied by throwing a few

explosive shrapnel bombs their way. "I'll take it as a no…" The team ran as they

exploded. "Titans, GO!" Raven picked up a Street light, and Starfire started to throw

Starbolts. Senka dodged them all and then Raven threw a large balled up lamppost at

him. Senka was nicked by it, throwing him off balance, Giving robin a chance to throw a

net on him. Senka was trapped and the Titans stood over him. "You think you've beaten

me?" he asked in his deepened robotic voice. "Think again" he pulled out the gas-bomb

he mixed earlier and threw it at the ground, exploding in a purplish puff. The entire team

fell to the ground unconscious. "I hope it worked," he said as he cut the net and ran away,

but not before grabbing Raven and putting her on his shoulder.

**Now you're all probably wondering why this chapter took forever…well, it's because I procrastinated, and as I say? Procrastination makes perfect. And now…To ****TherealRNO: shut the hell up, I write as I want. If I feel like making raven insult BB for no reason, then WHAT THE HELL, I should be able to. Also, where do you get off talking ME down? Hmm? Well? WHAT POSSIBLE FUCKING REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR RANKING ME FOR WRITING A STORY IN MY OWN DAMN FASHION? Call me emotional if I want, but you just asked me to be like everyone else. I WON'T, I'm not writing to show everyone I want to be in "the in crowd" no, I write, IN MY OWN FASHION, for the sake of fictional freedom. If you hate freedom, then you just pack you ass up and GET OUTTA MY BOOK! THIS IS MY STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the time waiting, I was writing an Animorphs/Teen Titans crossover, so now I got two projects to work on…hmm, may I point something out?

**Terra and Beast Boy nearly kiss, hug more than three times and go out on a date.**

**Raven gives Beast Boy a hug that she didn't even want to give him, and Beast Boy and Raven **_**still **_**get more shippers…**

**REALLY?! **

**(Yes, there will be a song in this chapter. **_**And yes Raven**_** sings it. But only because she's away from people, and won't hurt anyone with her deadly emotions. Now I know it's a bad problem with herself, and I know Raven would never sing [except in the TT Trouble in Tokyo ending] but, well as someone we all **_**should know **_**had once said.**

_**there's always songs in animated movies**_**)**

**and even though this is not a movie, or animated; I like to imagine it that way. That's how **_**everyone **_**should imagine it. It makes it more fun.**

**(Yes, the song will be corny, but that's me. I like being corny. *Eats cream corn*)**

Conflicting Love

Chapter 7

Raven opened her eyes, but it didn't work, the place was pitch black. She tried to move, but she was tied down; and when she tried to use her powers, nothing happened. "Where am I?" she struggled to get loose from the table that she was tied to. "Hello?" she heard a laugh, but she didn't get scared; she learned from the first time they fought control freak.

A dark, ominous figure stepped up: Senka. Raven gritted her teeth a little bit. "Hello Raven." He smiled under his mask.

"Why did you kiss me, and how do you have Cyborg's technology?" She demanded.

he chuckled. "You sure do ask a lot of questions, lady." Raven tried to get free, but her physical abilities weren't sufficient enough. Robin could have escaped from it, but not Raven.

"I'll answer one question, but one question only"

She responded instantly "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, you're sweet, and I like the dark type." He rubbed her chin. "They're all really funny, and cute" she shook his hand away.

"Why am I here? Where's Robin?" she asked, still pretty calm.

"Still asleep in the streets, and my mixture will _keep _them asleep until I give them the antidote." He said with a laugh. "And _you_, my fair lady, are in my hideout."

"What do you want from me?"  
"I've already answered three questions. Sorry."

She gave him a deep, evil stare. "Let. Me. Go."

He shuffled a little bit, knowing that she would beat the shit out of him if he let her go.

"sorry, I don't take orders." he pulled his mask off. "Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"No."

"you will now. Let me-"

"You better not give me another demand, you bitch. If you do I will personally…" he bent down, very close to her face. "Personally see to it that you are _grinded up_ and fed _TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD DOGS_!" he yelled, spitting a little bit. He moved away from her face and turned his back. Then he looked emotionless. His left eye twitched; And The next, yet most surprising, thing then happened: He started crying. Raven raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" she asked monotonously, yet feeling sorry for whatever he was sad for.

"NO!" he yelled. He pressed a button on his belt. "I know where Beast Boy is, so if you want to see him again, you'll do exactly what I say." He set the antidote next to her. "Use it to wake your friends up. Takes effect an hour after dosage." He said, still sobbing slightly. He then vanished into thin air and Raven was released. "You do?" a small tear came from her eye. She couldn't show emotion, not here. She flew out into the ocean until she reached an uncharted island. The crying she had suppressed finally burst out. The trees and rocks started exploding uncontrollably. She stood still, as if you were in a war-zone and eating a candy bar while the bullets flew everywhere; like being in a nuclear bomb-testing zone while whistling. Raven was crying, yes, _Raven _was crying. No one was nearby, and she had never felt this way before. Tears dropped from her face to the sandy beach as trees continued to fall. She calmed down, and recollected her emotions. Raven sat down on the beach and sighed. "That was…was…" she was looking for the right word. "I don't know. But it was better than meditating." She looked at the destroyed island. It was merely knocked down trees and rubble of rock. "But _probably _more destructive." Raven closed her eyes and allowed her emotion of Love to surface. She didn't know why; all she knew was that maybe Love could help her confess her feelings. At least no one was around to hear what she would say. Strangely (yet somehow predictably) enough, Love was sad. How could one emotion have another? But Raven listened closely as Love started to sing.

**(Remember, this is Love singing)**

(light piano melody)

I remember all my life…

_Raining down as cold as ice…_

_Shadows of a girl…_

_A face through a window…_

_Crying in the night_

_The night goes into morning:_

_Just another day…_

_Happy people pass my way…_

_Looking in their eyes, I see a memory_

_I never realized_

_How happy you made me_

_Oh Beast Boy…_

_Well you came and you gave without taking…_

_But I sent you away_

_Oh, Beast Boy…_

_Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking…_

_And I need you today, Oh, Beast Boy…_

She sighed as the next verse started

_Standing on the edge of time…_

_Walked away when love was mine…_

_Caught up in a world, of uphill climbing_

She started crying.

Tears are in my eye

_And nothing is rhyming_

_Oh, Beast Boy._

_Well you came and you gave without taking…_

_But I sent you away_

_Oh, Beast Boy…_

_Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking…_

_And I need you today, Oh, Beast Boy…_

_(solo)_

Love stood up and looked out towards the distant city, wondering where Beast Boy was.

The sun started to rise up over the horizon of the sea, giving it a lovely orange glow.

Yesterday's a dream

_I face the morning_

_Crying on a breeze_

_The pain is calling_

_Oh, beast boy_

_Well you came and you gave without taking…_

_But I sent you away_

_Oh, Beast Boy…_

_Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking…_

_And I need you today, Oh, Beast Boy…_

_you came and you gave without taking…_

_But I sent you away_

_Oh, Beast Boy…_

_you kissed me and stopped me from shaking…_

_And I need you…_

_(Song slows and ends)_

Raven did not know what this song was, but she thought it expressed the relationship between the green changing and her perfectly. He always seemed to give and give…

And she only pushed him away.

Raven allowed herself to regain control of her body. She flew back to the tower. As she flew she wondered. "Where is Beast Boy?" Then she remembered. "Oh, darn." She flew back to the still unconscious team, moved to the sidewalk by civilians. She pulled out the small vial and made each of them drink a few drops. Like Senka said: It'd take them a few hours to awake. She put everyone on a black platform and flew back to the tower. She flew in through the window and took each titan back to their beds. She went back into the living room. She looked around the empty extent. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small pot and filled it with water, put the tea bag in there and went to read. When she walked into her room, she looked at the book shelf. "Read it. Read it." She went to another bookshelf with the same reaction. She opened the chest over by the wall. A white book lay there.

Malchior's Book.

She closed the trunk. She then realized that she needed new books. She activated the Tower's "locked" mode and flew out the window. She flew over the city until she made it to an old book store. She landed near it and walked to the door. It was still closed. She read the sign.

8:00 AM – 12:00 PM

Monday – Thursday

10:00 AM – 8:00 PM

Friday

Closed Saturday and Sunday

She sighed. What day was it? What time was it? She flew into the air and approached a tall tower. It was a clock tower, which said: 5:42. She sighed. She had nothing to do now but…

Her communicator started beeping. She opened it and she saw Senka. She narrowed her eyes at the villain whom had replaced his mask. "Remember what I said?"

"Yeah" She replied. "Do as you say, and I'll see Beast Boy."

"Yep." He said. "Ok, here's what I need…"

Again, I am so sorry for this taking so long.

_**Also: The song is "Mandy" by Barry Manilow.**_

_**No copyright intended.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, **_**some **_**of you might be wondering: "How does a 14 year old know about Barry Manilow?" Well, I'm not really sure WHO might be thinking that, but the answer is 'My Mom' and I've liked him ever since. *Wink* and some of you might be wondering why I didn't double space the lines in the last two chapters. **

**BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!**

Don't make me call in the portkins…Conflicting Love

Chapter 7

"Ok" Said Raven, into her communicator. "I short-circuited the Ferris wheel, I mowed Mr. Burler's yard…"

(-Cut to Mr. Burler's house-)

"YOU DAMN KIDS, this yard was about to break a world record!"

(-Back to Raven-)

"…and I subscribed to…" she shuddered. "…Teen...Magazine, Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so." He gave another thought, then he looked to his left, as if his name were called. "Alright!" he yelled back at them. "He wants you to wear a dress."

Raven's eyes widened. "He's there?"

Senka gave an evil smile. "Noooooo…" He said sarcastically.

"Let me talk to him."  
"He said no, not until you agree to a date. And if you agree to the date, he's only gonna talk to you _during_ the date."

"alright." She replied blankly.

"Alright, he'll see you for the…" He looked over at his left. "The what? Ok, fine." He looked back at Raven. "The, and I quote, 'Date-a-palooza.'" He looked at Raven. "One last demand."

"What?"

"Don't tell the Team about this, got it?"

"Wait, you mean my date with Beast Boy, or talking to you?"

"BOTH!"

"Ok, ok." She sighed. She closed the communicator and flew back to the clock tower.

This was either the best day of her life, or the worst. She recapped the events. The world was in no danger, and she was about to meet the Love of her life. It was the best.

"Love of my life?"  
Well… said Love. Like _you _would ever admit it.

Raven sighed. "Good point." She looked at the monstrous clock tower.

8:21

Good, the bookstore was open. She flew back to the bookstore and walked in. A familiar person was at the counter, reading a rather dark issue of "Punk Rock: Monthly". She picked out a few books and went to the counter. "I'd like to check these out, please."

The boy moved the magazine. He grabbed them and put them under the check out laser.

"That'll be Five-Twenty-one."  
She pulled the money out. "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
He looked at her closely. "Yeah, didn't we meet at the club, a while ago?"

Raven remembered Blackfire's first visit. "Oh, yeah." The boy shrugged, pressed a few keys on the computer, and gave the books back to her in a grocery bag. "Come again."

Obviously something the store made him say. As Raven was walking out, her communicator beeped.

She pulled it out, and opened it. "Raven, what happened?" asked Robin.

She sighed. "Senka's done for, I got him."

"What about the crime report?"

"Taken care of."

Robin sighed. Then Raven noticed his attire.

"Are you wearing a tuxedo?" He seemed nervous. "Erm…" Then in the background, Starfire came in. She was wearing a purple dress. Obviously attire from Tamuran. Raven remembered what Starfire said, she and Robin agreed to a date. Robin seemed serious. "Just keep the town safe while we're gone, alright?"

Raven nodded. She flew back to the tower. Strange, she had a date with Beast Boy and Robin had a date with Starfire. As she approached the tower, She saw the R-cycle holding an alien princess and a fancy young man engage hover mode and fly over the water into the town. Raven flew in the window. Raven had all day with nothing to do but read books. She ran into her room and pulled a book out of the bag. It was titled 'Thundershine' and it was a yellow cover. It was a small book, maybe a hundred or so pages. But before she was able to open it, the tower was illuminated in red alarm lights. Raven set the book down and hovered into the living room. Cyborg was already in there, looking at the computer. He looked up and said, "Strange screams heard downtown." Raven nodded and took off. Robin and Starfire were on their date, so maybe they'd help. Maybe not.

No need for help.

Yet.

Even though it was only Raven and Cyborg.

The T-car pulled up, along with Raven. The morning sun lit the area well, even though the area of town they were in was very dirty. The two titans walked towards the alert signal. It was an old apartment building. The door had been boarded up and so had the windows. Raven moved the boards from the door and the two titans moved in. "Let's split up." Suggested Cyborg. Raven nodded and they split up. Raven went upstairs and Cy checked around the first floor. Raven stepped up to the second floor. "Second floor, Rocks, Plastic, and Chicken Tempura." She walked down a hall until it was pitch black. A small crying was heard from the end of the hall. Raven pulled out her communicator. "Cyborg, find anything yet?"

"Naw, nothin' you?"

"Yeah, get up here." Raven closed her communicator and waited for Cyborg. When he arrived, his flashlight from his shoulder lit up the area. His eyes widened at the crying. "What is this, Left4Dead?" He asked. Raven had seen him playing that before.

He was most likely quoting the witch.

Make it a book, and it wouldn't be half bad. A scream interrupter her thoughts.

"Ajuta-ma!" A small feminine voice yelled from the room on the right.

Cyborg was confused, and scared at the same time. "What did they say?" he asked.

"It's Romanian." Said Raven, fearlessly.

"don't you know Romanian?" He asked.

"English, German, Latin, _Romanian_, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit."

"What'd they say?"  
Raven thought a minute. "She said 'Help me'"

Cyborg looked into the room. "Why do I have a bad feelin' about this?" He shone his light into the room. "Helloooooo…" he said.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sensing anyone. But it won't hurt to call. Alo?" Raven yelled, in Romanian. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her neck, as a small

2' 6" girl started choking her. She tried to use her powers to move her, but nothing happened. Cyborg blasted the girl off of Raven. "Why didn't you use your powers?"

"I couldn't" She replied, breathing deeply. The girl jumped into view of the two heroes.

Incredibly pale, She was, paler than Raven even. She had long, gray, ruffled hair, glowing red eyes, and small claws on each hand. "Nixvahn ucide intruşii!" She yelled, jumping forward. Raven jumped out of the way, but the girl landed, and pounced Raven. After a few cuts, Cyborg blaster her off. Suddenly a blue monster walked in. It had tentacles, robotic ones. Hooves and claws, like the girl's. "Nixvahn, stop!" the tentacles extended and restrained the girl to the floor. The monster stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" he asked, almost scaring Raven. "We heard someone in-" Cyborg started.

"No, LEAVE! NOW!" Raven grabbed Cyborg in her powers and burst through the wall, and landed on a nearby roof. "What…The…Fuck?" Cyborg said, sitting up. He stood and looked towards the building. Raven cried out in pain. Cyborg scanned the cuts in her stomach. (You could see a part of her bra as well) "hmm, says you need bed rest."

"How long?" She asked.

"About three days, straight."

"No!" Raven yelled instantly. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, you've slept before."

"I…I can't tell you." She remembered her date she promised. Not only promised; wanted.

"Well, whatever. You can't fight."  
Raven sighed in relief. Did a date mean a 'fight'? "Alright" She said with a smile. Cyborg slumped her over his shoulder, put her in the car, and drove back to the tower. Raven passed out during the ride.

When she awoke it was around 3:20 in the afternoon. Raven groaned as she woke up. She stood up, and looked down at herself. It was a pink bathrobe?

Raven walked into the hall, and towards the living room. She stopped when she saw a room labeled "Beast Boy" Raven walked in and turned the light on. She walked over to his bed and looked at it and laid down on it. "This is very lumpy." She thought. She looked under the pillow. A candy wrapper, and a small book lay there. "Beast Boy reads?" She opened the book. "A diary? Oh, this is too rich." She opened it. She flipped through the pages until she saw a passage from the time they first met. It was dated a few days after they moved into the tower.

Dude, Sweet! I just joined a team with ROBIN! Robin: Boy wonder! As in, Batman's Robin! I can't believe how lucky I am. Finally, I found a group of people who might actually care for me.

Raven flipped a few pages.

Raven likes me. I totally knew it. I knew from the moment she called me funny. I'm gonna ask her out on a date. She will say yes. After all, Girls Dig the ears…

Raven looked at the date. "Oh, yeah…"

(-Flashback-)

Raven looked at the green kid before her. "What?" She asked. She was trying to read, and he was bothering her. He tried to talk. "Uh…you wanna go get some pizza?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Robin walked up. "Pizza? That sounds great." He said with a smile.

(-flashback over-)

Raven looked back at the book.

Too bad dumb old Robin ruined it for me. Maybe he isn't as cool as I thought.

Raven kept flipping.

Oh my good hell in a hand-basket. This new girl just moved in! Her name is

Terra. I think I like her, better than Raven even. Watch this, I bet they'll be fighting over me in NO time at all

Then Raven remembered the time she and Terra did fight. Terra had Beast Boy on her mind, probably, while Raven only hated Terra. Raven then realized, it wasn't her keeping the relationship away

It was her powers…

Raven replaced the book under the pillow and exited. She walked into the living room only to see Robin, still in his tux, flipping through channels on the TV. "How'd the date go?" She asked him. He shrugged. "Alright. You ok? Cyborg said you were hurt.

"No big pain, just a few sores." Raven walked back to her room, and waked around her room for a moment.

She NEEDED to remove her emotional problem. She wanted to feel emotions.

She wanted to love Beast Boy.


	9. Chapter 9

…But it could not be done.

Love was one of her emotions, and like all other of her emotions, she could not show it without risking the lives of other people, so…

Was…was there really a point in romance for her?

Any reason?

Raven sighed as she walked into her room, and looked around. "He…never really…liked any of these things." She told herself. Would a small redecoration be too bad?

Well, her date with him was tonight, and yet she wondered.

Did he care for her…as much as she cared for him?

Raven never liked radio songs, but it wouldn't be too bad to listen to anything, just to blur out the noise. She walked over to her clock on her table next to the bed and turned it to the radio.

A rock song started to play.

Well, High school seemed like such a blur,  
I didn't have much interest in sports or school elections.  
And in class I dreamed all day, 'bout a rock 'n' roll weekend.

She layed down on the bed and closed her eyes.

**Knock**

**Knock**

She reopened her eyes, and looked at the door. "What?" She asked through the door.

"Raven?" Starfire yelled through the door. "You are well? You do not usually play the song box."

She stared at the radio, which she completely forgotten.

"I'm fine, go away."

No response. She was most likely gone.

**Rrrrr**

Her stomach started growling. She sighed as she stood up. "Oh…ow." Her back was stiff from laying down too long. She gingerly walked to the door, straightening out her back. When she opened it, no one was there. She made her way down the hall into the kitchen.

It wasn't until she stood up again, that she noticed Cyborg over at the game station. He was having some trouble, obviously. "Oh…." He muttered under his breath.

"Where's that green runt when you need him?"

Raven gave him an emotionless look

She had thought they didn't want to see him anymore.

"AH!" Cyborg threw the controller to the floor, turned the game off and stormed past Raven. Getting angry at a game?

A game…that Beast Boy used to play.

Raven got a chicken sandwich from the freezer, stuck it in the microwave, set it to 0:40, and pressed 'start'. She sighed as she watched the chicken twirl around in the Microwave.

"Look, I need a nice, dark dress. Not the Flamingo pink one you keep showing me."

It was later, and Raven was fuffilling Beast Boy's request of a dress.

"Lady, we have this Purple one, and the pink one." The girl at the counter said. "I know you save the city and all, but if I give the black one to you for free, I'd be fired!"

"Why didn't you mention the purple one before?"

"Well, because-"

"Hey!" Yelled a woman from the other counter, holding a purple dress. "I wanna buy this!"

The clerk shrugged at Raven. "This is the only one in stock, so…" She shrugged and walked over to the other woman. Raven went back to the row with her dress sizes in it.

Pink, Pink, Pink, hot pink!

Why would she want hot pink?!

Lust chuckled internally.

Maybe, Lust told her you should wear a really tight dress.

Raven would have given her a narrow eyed stare.

You know, show him your…goods?

Raven shuddered. "Shut up."

In the end, she bought a gray dress that was 1 size too big. It was late, around 8:00.

She flew towards the rendezvous. When she landed it was a large, empty roof, with one air conditioner. She stood here, wearing her dress, waiting for a green bird to-"Hey."

"AH!" Raven yelled, looking at the boy who had greeted her from behind.

A green boy.

He was sitting there, wearing a black tuxedo, giving her a smile.

She replied with a monotonous look, then grabbed his shoulders, pulled him in, and hugged him with all her might.

"Uh…R-Raven?" He asked with a raspy voice. "Little too tight, there."

She let go. "Sorry." She looked at the floor, then back up. "Where have you been?"

"Places."

"What places?"  
"Hidden places."

Raven sighed. "You're oblivious."  
"Yep!"

She narrow-eyed him. "Well, what ar-"

He pulled her in quickly and kissed her.

Yipee Yelled Love. He does love us!

Raven did not resist.

Did not reply.

Did not move.

Only closed her eyes and accepted it.

He finally lifted and stared her in the eyes.

"There's a lot of explaining to do to the team."

"ehh….I…uh…" She was…

Was…

Wait, what was she? Happy? Mad? Love?

"Uh…Raven? You're freakin' me out a little bit."

She blinked and stared at him.

"Wanna go to dinner or a movie?"

Say it! Love demanded. Or, if you don't, then I will!

Raven inhaled, stared deeply into his eyes, and, with the help of Love, got the words from her vocal chords.

"I love you."

He was nothing except pleased with this statement. "Yeah, I love you, too."

EEE!!! Love squealed from inside Raven. I KNEW IT! OH, I DID, AND YOU-

Shut it! Lust yelled. God, your like elementary dolphins! Besides, now that the basics are out of the way we can get a little more-

"Do NOT say it!" Raven thought.

"Raven?" Beast Boy wondered. "Dinner? Hello? HELLO?!"

"Huh? What?"  
"Dinner! Food!"

"Oh, uh, sure, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go somewhere relaxing."

"Jade Palace?"  
Raven pondered. "Why not?"

The Jade Palace was an asian resturant where you could get all sorts of asian food.

**I'm sorry**

**It's taken so long, but I got a life, you know.**

**I hate suspence.**

**The Next Chapter: Their date.**

**I gotta say, though, Jade Palace is real and if you do not try it, I will come to your house and devour your soul.**

**SOUL!**

**HENGA DENGA DURGEN!**


	10. Chapter 10

It seems that in Chap. 9 Lust's words weren't italicized…So, in a change,

**Lust's words will be outlined in single quotes, 'Like so.'**

Conflicting Love

Chapter 10

"There it is."

"Where?"  
"Down there, on the right."

"Oh, I see it. It'd be weird if we go in, wouldn't it?"

"Ha, the star-struck teens would be yelling, definitely."

Beast Boy landed in front of the restaurant, as did Raven. "Is there any place to sit?"

"Yeah, there's a seat. Right there, in the window."

Raven sighed. "Come on, let's go. Please, and stay discreet."  
"No prob."

He led her in and he lady at the stand said, "Hello." with a Japanese accent.

"Table for two?"  
"Yeah." Beast Boy told her, with a smile.

"Ok." She lead them to a small table in the corner. "What do you want for drink?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy thought. "I'd have to say…Sprite? Yeah."

"Tea, please." Raven told her.

The lady nodded, and walked off.

"There's a buffet." Beast Boy told her. "Gotta get up."

They walked over, got the food, and returned later.

Beast Boy got some noodles, and some sugary…something.

Raven got very little. Some red-colored sauce poured over some chicken and a red and a white crab-leg.

"So…" Beast Boy begged for a conversation, slurping his noodles.

"How're the noodles?" She asked.

His reply was, "Good, wet, hot."

"AAH!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked out the window to…something, something big.

"What the…?"

CRASH!

The wall was blown in and a shadowy figure was waiting atop a giant moth.

"Hey, R…wait, you're not Robin!"

Beast Boy eyed the girl who had just blown open the whole wall.

A pink dress, and blonde hair, she rode a large moth-monster and held a yellow energy whip. Kitten.

"I'm Beast Boy, no Robin."

"Wait…then…well, where _is _Robin?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy didn't know what to say. "He's gone to…to help out Batman with something?

"Ooh, he'll be surprised!"

She flew off.

"Uh…shouldn't we leave the restaurant?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Maybe, the place will be closed for repairs."

They shrugged and left, leaving the bewildered restaurant-goers.

As they flew, Raven wondered why had she not called the team. The simple fact of his presence was overwhelming. Beast Boy landed on the roof next to her and she landed next to him. "Alright," He told her, "We have seven choices. We can gaze at the stars, we can go to a rock concert, get you a makeover, watch a movie, golf, get a smoothie and just cuddle in an open field." She pondered it.

"Forget the makeover. Cuddle? No. Gaze at the stars? Maybe. Movie? Depends. Rock Concert? Uh…no. Golf? I guess."

"Rock Concert, Movie or Golf?"  
She sighed. "I don't know."

"Let's just gaze at the stars."

She looked up. "What stars?"

She was right. The lights from the city were blocking view of the stars.

Then she remembered something. "I know this is sort of a mood killer, but are you and Senka friends or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'd think y'all would figure it out by now."

"Figure what?" Then a shock of realization shifted through his body. "Y-you?! YOU?!"

"Yeah…sorry, I was confused and-"

"Hold on. We never tell Robin or anyone about this, got it?"

"Like I was planning to?"

"but….wait, the kid in the mask's skin…it…"  
He sighed. "It was Cy's tech."

"…"

The glow from the moon brought out something. Something Raven had never realized.

His UTTER CUTENESS! Love yelled.

Raven sighed.

And yet…

And yet…

She was even starting to believe this.

"R…Raven? Hello?"

Thoughts flew through her mind, new ones.

Strange ones.

Gross ones.

Happy ones.

Nice ones.

Then she remembered her crap-of-a-past.

A tear trickled out of her eye.

"You ok, Raven? Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" She broke from her trance. She hugged him suddenly and started crying into his shoulder. "Raven, alright, what's up?"

"Please, don't talk."

A strange command, but one he was willing to accept.

He lightly hugged her back.

"Ok."

They fathomed in this same position for 20 minutes.

Then, Raven was…well, there was no word for it.

She saw something.

_Beast Boy laughing, cuddling up to Raven on the Titans' tower couch._

_He poked her shoulder._

_She smiled. "Don't poke me."_

"_Why not? You love it."_

_She chuckled. "Shut it."_

She widened her eyes and stopped hugging him.

"Raven? You OK?"

She smiled, tears still lining her cheeks and eyes. She blushed. "Come on." She told him.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"I'm tired."

"Well, can we…you know, date…again, tomorrow?"

He smiled, amazed.

"_You're _asking _me_ out?"

"Yes."

"You've made my whole week. I'd like that very, very much."

They turned their backs.

"See ya."  
"Bye."

Ten minutes later, Beast Boy pumped his arm. "YES! God, thank you!"

He was psyched.

So was Raven.

**Now, isn't that cute?**

**Jeez, sorry it took so long.**

**I'm a bad person to keep you waiting.**

**Maybe even a horrible person.**

**Or am I?**

**And, again, admit it, I fooled you**

**You now thought is was someone else.**

**IT WAS BB! HAHA! WHEW!**


End file.
